


Almost

by sunryder



Series: Big Short Fills [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: Since he was Stark’s best friend, Steve really shouldn’t be surprised at the amount of frustration Rhodes managed to convey in a sigh. “I have to go, so I’m going to skip past the complicated part of this and just be blunt. If Tadashi had lived, you would’ve met him as Mr. Hamada-Stark.”





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> For Rough Trade Big Short  
> Prompt: Kiss

“Tony’s only been retired for six hours, Cap. I’m sure he’d still pick up the phone.”

“I know he would Colonel. It just… it seems cruel to call him up and ask him about his AIs.”

“If you know that, then I figure you’re not here to find out when he’s going to get a new program installed in the compound.”

Steve startled. “I know that things have been rough between Tony and I since Ultron, Rhodes, but even I understand that for Tony, losing JARVIS was like losing a child. I’m not going to ask him about making another one while he’s grieving.”

“He’ll always be grieving JARVIS, Cap.”

“Believe me, Colonel, I understand that better than most.”

Rhodes gave Steve that soul-penetrating stare that only the best commanding officers could manage. With a brisk nod, he stepped out of his bedroom doorway to let Steve in. Steve explained that he’d seen Tony off from the Avengers compound that afternoon before their first training session, and Rhodes gave him a little grin and, “I know,” that made Steve jump straight to the point.

“Tony had a new AI in his car when he left. Not FRIDAY.”

Rhodes shrugged. “That makes sense. FRIDAY was meant for combat in the suits, not to… be JARVIS.”

“I het that. Tony’s been talking about equipping us all with our own versions of Redwing, and maybe even designing something for the compound to help with training. But this AI, it wasn’t like the others.”

“Well it wouldn’t be, not if—”

“It called him Tony. Honestly, I didn’t think computers could do that.”

“AI, not a computer.” Steve tried to snap back that yes, he’d gotten lecture before and he didn’t much care, but Rhodes cut him off, no expression on his face. “Did you hear the AI’s name?”

“He introduced himself, actually. When I was surprised it wasn’t FRIDAY. He called himself Tadashi, and he called me _Mister_ Rogers.”

“Fuck.” Steve didn’t think Rhodes had it in him to swear. Or to run around like a madman grabbing his go bag, stuffing in a sleek tablet that had to come from Tony and a chunky laptop that was certainly government issue. “I’m taking indefinite leave, Cap. Don’t call me unless the sky is falling down.”

“Dammit, I knew something was wrong with it! Is this something leftover from Ultron? Did it do something to Tony?”

Steve regretted that he’d left his shield behind trying to seem non-threatening. “Ultron? No!” Steve didn’t think he deserved Rhodes looking at him like he was stupid, but neither AIs nor Tony Stark were really Steve’s wheelhouse.

“Then what is it?”

Rhodes looked Steve up and down, like he was taking the supersoldier’s measure before he went to his bookshelf and pulled out a thick binder. Steve had been expecting paperwork declaring Tadashi some kind of code word, not the neatly organized photo album he found. Rhodes flipped through -- obviously looking for something specific -- but not fast enough that Steve couldn’t pick out a baby-faced Tony still flashing the camera peace signs.

Rhodes sighed at the chosen page before he steeled his shoulders and shoved the book into Steve’s chest. He went back to packing the bare essentials of what he expected to be an extended trip. To a one, the pictures were battered, like they’d been balled up and thrown away. There were even a few with scorch marks along the edges and heat ripples distorting the paper. Tony was the star of these pictures too, but he shared the frame with an older boy: Asian, sweet smile, and black hair tucked up under a ball cap from a team Steve didn’t recognize.

“What happened?” People didn’t get AIs named after them when they were still around to object.

“Lab accident.”

“And to the pictures?”

There was a part of Steve that could appreciate how Rhodes managed to glower at him like an idiot while still packing. “Tony.”

“So Tony named one of his AIs after a dead friend.” Steve could certainty understand that. “Why are you panicking?”

Rhodes shouldered his pack with an eye roll. “Look at them Steve, really _look_.”

But he _was._ The most damaged picture had Tony slumped back against Tadashi, looking up and over his shoulder with that brilliant, laughing grin that he wore so rarely. Tadashi’s arms were wrapped around Tony as he gazed down indulgently on his lap full of genius. They looked like kids. Younger and softer than Steve ever remembered seeing Tony, and than Steve ever remembered being. Picture Tony’s hand was blurred on its way up, like he was going to be a little shit and snatch the other boy’s hat right off his head in the next moment and Tadashi knew it was coming.

Since he was Stark’s best friend, Steve really shouldn’t be surprised at the amount of frustration Rhodes managed to convey in a sigh. “I have to go, so I’m going to skip past the complicated part of this and just be blunt. If Tadashi had lived, you would’ve met him as Mr. Hamada-Stark.”

“He… what?”

“I don’t have time for homophobia right now, Cap.”

“That’s not-- I already got that lecture, Rhodes. I’m just asking what in the hell you’re talking about!”

“Long, painfully long, story cut short. Tadashi should’ve been the love of Tony’s life. And now, Tony has not only lost his robot child, he’s made an AI modeled on his lost love, and he’s got that AI running his broken home! So yes, I’m freaking out and I’m going after my best friend.” Rhodes snatched the album out of Steve’s hands and tucked it gently into the top of his bag on the way out the door.


End file.
